The Unexpected
by missmellarky
Summary: Modern AU; Katniss Everdeen wasn't expecting her truck to brake down in the middle of nowhere. She wasn't expecting to be walking to a crappy gas station when its 110 degrees outside. And she defiantly wasn't expecting a blond blue eyed baker to come and rescue her. Katniss Everdeen didn't expect a lot of things, but sometimes the unexpected can change your life forever


_**Authors Note: Hi Y'all, this is my first story on Fanfiction, so sorry for all the mistakes I should really find a Beta so if your interested the PM me. But anywhoo thanks for actually clicking on my story. I know what it is like to be a reader and just love a story so I really hope you like this one. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Start, you damn piece of shit!" Katniss yelled while hitting the steering wheel repeatedly, and pushing on the gas pedal.<p>

The truck makes a loud ticking sound but does not move. She looks out the windshield and can see the heat radiating off the asphalt of the long barren road somewhere in the middle of Nevada.

She put her head on the steering wheel and groaned, "God damn it. Of course this would happen to me."

She grabbed her black sunglasses and phone and got out of her old rusty blue Pickup truck. She put her sunglasses on and her phone in her back pocket. She closed her the door and stomped over to the hood and lifted it up, a burst of black fumes hit her face.

She put her head on the steering wheel and groaned, "God damn it. Of course this would happen to me."

She grabbed her black sunglasses and phone and got out of her old rusty blue Pickup truck. She put her sunglasses on and her phone in her back pocket. She closed her the door and stomped over to the hood and lifted it up, a burst of black fumes hit her face.

"Shit!"

She automatically starts choking from the fumes that was invading her lungs. She quickly slams the hood shut and backs away, trying to get her breath back.

She finally catches her breath and looks back down the road she just was on. There was nothing.

She blows some hair that escaped from her braid out of her face and wipes the sweat from her forehead. It was at least twelve in the afternoon and 110 degrees outside and she was in the middle of nowhere with a truck full of all her belonging. At least her choice of clothing consisted of a dark green tank top, some blue jean shorts and a pair of black cheap flip flops.

At that moment, Katniss misses her life up in Organ. Where it barely ever got unbearably hot like this.

She paces back and forth in front of her truck trying to figure out what to do. Then remembered she has Triple A. She did a little victory dance in her head. Katniss silently thanked her sister for taking her into getting it. She smiles, remembering her sister tell her it was 'worth it' and '_you'll thank me later, watch_'.

She pulled out her old flip phone from her back pocket and got back into the truck. She flipped open the phone and saw the flashing 'No Signal' at the corner of the screen. "Fuck my life.", she grumbled and slammed her phone shut and threw it on the dashboard.

She considered her options for a minute.

She could wait around for somebody to drive by. But there was always that possibility that that person driving on this barren road, would just happen to be a serial killer with a dead victim in the back of his or her car.

Or just start walking to the gas station that was like twenty or so miles back.

"I guess I'm going to the gas station." She sighed, "but, hey a little walking never hurt me before." She stops and starts laughing at herself. "I'm fucking talking to myself. Great."

She stop laughing and looks down at her feet and frowns slightly.

Katniss took off her cheap flimsy flip flops and throws them in the passenger seat and opens up her suitcase that was on the floor next to her and digs through it and grabs out her old marred up converse and a pair of black socks. She shoves her flip flops into the suitcase and puts on her shoes.

Taking the keys out of the ignition and grabbing her purse and a few bottles of water from an ice chest that was right next to the suitcase. She got out of the car and slammed the old door shut, making sure to kick the back tire for good measure before she starts walking the direction she just came.

* * *

><p>She had been walking for about twenty minutes and was already tired, hot, and fatigued, not have eaten since she stopped at a local diner about three or four hours ago. When a white truck came into view in the horizon. Her plan was to just ignore the truck and keep on walking not wanting to interact with anyone.<p>

So Katniss just keeps walking forward, trying to pretend that the truck that is getting closer and closer does not exist. But to her dismay the truck pulled up in front of her. And parked.

She looked around and then at the drivers door. Waiting to see if a weird old guy would jump out of the car and kill her with a bat or something.

But to her surprise, a tall curly haired blonde man jumps out of the car and her mouth gets automatically drier than it already was from the heat. And all the air in her lungs is suddenly gone. He is absolutely gorgeous. His strong jawline, his wide shoulders, muscular strong arms, and what she could tell from his gray cargo shorts, that his calf muscles looked like angels sculpted them.

Along with the cargo shorts, he had just a plain light blue tee, and a pair of chucks. She couldn't see his eye's because they were covered by a pair of aviators. He gave her a hundred watt smile as he walked up to her. She could see his lips moving but too far gone ogling his body to care what he was actually saying .

The man pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head so she could finally look him in the eyes. Even though he was squinting from the brightness of the sun, she could see his eyes. They were the bluest color she had ever seen in her life. They looked like if the sky and ocean mixed together, they were the most breathtaking eyes she's ever seen probably in her life.

And all the sudden she was picturing this stranger looking into her eyes as they're completely naked and he is on top of her thrusting into her as she screams in pleasure.

'_Where the fuck did that come from_?', She wondered.

She could feel a blush rising from her chest to her neck. She silently prayed that he didn't notice, and if he did, think it was from the heat.

She could see his lips moving but didn't hear any words. "S-sorry what." She remarked nervously, shaking her head slightly to clear some of the thoughts from her head.

The man laughed, then replied, "I said are you okay? You look a little frazzled."

Katniss cleared her throat, "Oh! Me? I'm fine!" She very loudly replied. He gave her a strange look. But kept on smiling.

"I'm fine." She says softer. Katniss could feel the burning of her cheeks from the embarrassment. Hoping to god he thinks it was from the heat and not how much he is affecting her.

"So what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?", He asked.

"M-my car. It broke down. And I don't have a phone signal." She says quietly.

"I'm sorry what?" He put his hand to his ear.

"I said", she cleared her throat. "My car. It broke down. And my phone has no signal. "She replies louder.

"But why are you walking?"He questioned her. "In this heat especially."

"I'm going down to the gas station that's like twenty mile back. "

"Oh well then… you need a ride." He stated with a smile as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

She licked her now very dry lips and replies, "No. No I'm fine it's just a little walk." She continues, "Plus you'd be going the opposite way you were headed. "

"Oh, but here's the thing, I wasn't asking. It's too hot out to be walking out on this road." He tells her.

Then his face cringed with embarrassment. "That sounded creepy. Who says that 'I wasn't asking'. I'm sorry let's start over." He walks back over to his truck and opens and then closes the door and walks back up to her.

"Hi my name is Peeta Mellark, and you look a little stranded." He says flashing his jaw dropping smile and sticking his hand out.

'_Mallark. That name sounded familiar_.' She ponders in her head.

Katniss laughs as she took his surprisingly soft hand with a soft smile and slightly shook it. "I wouldn't say I was exactly stranded but…" There was a long pause. "Oh yeah...right, I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. " She said. She could feel a blush on her cheeks.

At the same time they both realize that they're still holding each other's hand.

"I'm so-"

"Sorry."

They both say at the same time. They start laughing from how awkward they both are.

" So your name is Katniss? Like the plant?" Peeta asked, tilting his head to the side some.

"Yea...nobody usually knows that." She gave him a curious glance.

"My Dad. He's a baker and ever since I was a kid, he's had this huge book of plants and flowers under the decorating station. And one day, when it was a slow day at the bakery I just started flipping through it and the only plant that I remember was a Katniss flower. It was simple but beautiful. " He says with a huge smile and a wink.

She automatically blushes.

"I'm sorry, I talk way too much." He said bashfully.

"Its okay." She replied. Then there was a long awkward silence. They both looked around, then at each other hoping someone would say something

Finally Peeta broke the silence,"Alright then, now that we got the awkward silence out of the way, and hey look we're not ever in the car, lucky us." He paused. "Anyway, where you headed to again?"

"Um... I really don't know. I was just going to go to the gas station and see if I could use a telephone and find a tow truck or something." She rushed out.

"Well the last station I saw was at least twenty miles back, so let's get going then." He said as he claps his hands together and then pushes his sunglasses back to rest on the bridge of his nose. He starts walking over to the passenger side of his truck, she can't help but look at his superb ass as he walks. '_I wonder what it would feel like to grab?_' She questions in her head.

He looked over his shoulder at her, "Come on I don't bite." She blushes even though he can't see her eyes she quickly adverts them from his perfect ass.

She walked over slowly and sees that he's already there waiting with door open for her. She gave him a curious glance as he holds out his hand to help her in the truck. She shrugs and takes his soft but ruff hand and climbs into the truck. Once her door is closed, she puts her purse on the floor by her feet and looked around the inside of the car as Peeta walked around to the driver side.

The white truck was a newer model and was very clean other than a few CD cases, a car charger for a phone or something, a pair of Rayban sunglasses, and a half full water bottle in the cup holder. There was a back seat that had a sweater and what looked like to be a backpack on the floor.

'_No duct tape or rope so I guess that's a good sign._' She thought to herself.

Peeta opened up his door and jumped in and flashed her another one of his 100 watt smiles.

"I have some water in a ice chest in the back of my truck. If you want one I'll go get it." He asks.

"I actually have some water, but thank you anyway." She replied quickly.

"No problem." He says as he starts the car and her body welcomes the burst of cool air from the air conditioner. Unknowingly her body lets out a huge sigh of relief and pleasure.

"Does it feel alright?" He asked, "Too hot?Cold?"

"Good. It feels so good." She answered with a grateful shigh. He quietly chuckled at her.

"So Katniss like the plant, what brought you to the middle of nowhere?" He asks, while buckling his seatbelt in and pulling out on to the desolate road to make a U-turn to go the way he was just coming.

She gives him a strange look as to say 'Why would you care', but he turns his head to look at her like he's waiting for a answer.

She let's out a long sigh,"Well, I've been living in Utah for a couple years and just got laid off from my job as a Park Ranger at Capitol Reef National Forest. " She paused and wasn't sure why she was telling all this to a stranger. But she continued, " So I decided to just leave and go stay with my Sister, Prim, and Mother for a while where I grew up in Organ."

Her eyes light up at the thought of her sister. She can't wait to see her she has barely seen her since she first moved to Utah. Two times Prim flew out to see Katniss, the first time she only stayed for a weekend and the next time she stayed for two weeks. At the end of the last visit they were both bawling in the middle of the airport.

Now her mother on the other hand, she was dreading seeing her. Katniss just had so many bad memories of her mother that she really didn't want to deal with. But now she is going to have to or she's without a place to live.

She notices Peeta's lips moving but was too lost in her thoughts to hear what he said. She shakes her head slightly, "Sorry, what?"

"I said, Your a Park Ranger?" Peeta asked with a grin.

"Yea I know. I know. You're going to ask me if I was ever close friends with Yogi and Bobo? Right?" She says sarcastically. Whenever she tells anybody she's a park they makes some smart ass joke about pies or talking bares.

He laughs, "No. I wasn't going to say that…yeah okay I maybe was but… I also think it's actually really cool. Way cooler then my job."

"What do you do?" She asked looking out the window at the dry land passing by, trying to steer the conversation away from her. She wondered how far they wear from the gas station.

"I'm a baker." He says proudly.

"Just like your Dad?"

"Yea, we actually work together." He says, "Well not all the time we own multiple bakeries across the U.S. My older brother and I usually move around and work a little at each one, but my Dad and eldest brother just run the original Mellark Bakery up in Washington."

Her head snaps in his direction and she looks at him shock,"Wait. Your a Mellark. Like from the Mellark Bakery, also as in the best damn baked goods I have ever put in my mouth."

Peeta laughed, "Yes, the one and only.", He proclaimed laughing with a slight hint of a blush. "I take it you've heard of us?"

She gave him a serious look."Hell yes I have." He chuckled.

"No you don't understand. There is one like right on my way to work, and last year alone, I gained at least twenty pounds from eating your Cheesebuns" She stated, "And I even went up two sizes in my Park Ranger uniform."

Peeta had a humongous smile on his face, "Well it doesn't show, but thank you for the compliment. I'll have to tell my Dad you like them so much. He did come up with the recipe."

"Well then your Dad is some kind of magic or something." She joked. Imagining the cheese that was in the middle of the baked good that would just ooze out.

"Not magic just liked sharing family recipes with people." He continues, "My Grandpa always wanted a bakery but before he had a chance to start one up, he died of Lung cancer."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." She said sadly. She knows what it's like to lose a loved one and it one of the worst feelings in the world.

"Thanks. He died when I was really young so I don't remember him that well, but my Dad would always tell me stories about when he was in the Military and how he was always a Daddy's boy because they went everywhere and did everything together." He explained, "But Cheesebuns was always one of my Dad's and I favorite thing from the bakery. He loved them."

"Yeah, I love to take the Cheessebun and-"

"...dip it in hot choclate." They both said at the same time.

They both laughed.

"Thats so weird I never meet someone else who likes them like that." Peeta says with a smirk. And gave her a quick glance.

"Yeah… me neither." She replied

After a short pause he continued, "So why did you become a Park Ranger."

She looks over at him trying to see those blue eyes behind the sunglasses, but sadly can't.

She peels her eyes away from his face and looks forward at the road ahead, and thinks back to the first time she thought about being a Park Ranger when she was twelve.

* * *

><p><em>It was early spring her and her father were sitting under a big shady tree by 'their lake' in eating some berries they picked on their hike up the mountain. They've been coming here since Katniss was seven. It was on of their many traditions.<em>

_Katniss looked over at her Dad and ask why they couldn't just live in the wild. _

_He replied with a laugh, " Well Katkin, because your mother and sister would hate it." _

_"Come on Dad we could just live out here. We could hunt every day, pick berries, and come to our lake all the time." She insisted._

_"But you have to understand Katkin, there are very dangerous things in the wild that could hurt you. And even if you want to live in the wild, you're just way too sweet so you'd just get eaten right up!", He growled and started tickling the young girls ribs and stomach._

_"Daddy!" Katniss squealed laughing so hard a few tears leaked out the corners of her eyes, "Stop. You know I'm ticklish."_

_He released the girl with a laugh."I'm sorry you're just so sweet." He winked at her. And brushed a stray tear away from her right eye._

_"When I grow up I'm gonna work in the forest just like you." She beamed. _

_Her father was a Park Ranger and absolutely loved his job. He always said 'Do what you love, money and everything else will follow.' And it was true. Her family wasn't rich or poor. They lived in a nice neighborhood, in a small house that was just right for their family of four._

_" Oh Katkin, you are going to grow up and do wonderful things in this world." He told her proudly."I just know it."_

_She look at her father's bright gray eyes, as the birds sang above them, and the sun shining through the trees._

_Katniss poked her Dad's cheek and giggled,"I love you Daddy."_

_"I love you too Katkin." He kissed her forehead._

_That was the last Sunday they ever spent together. Later that week there was a huge fire at the Ranger station that he was stationed at and he couldn't get out in time._

_That was the day her mother completely shut down. She wouldn't get out of bed, go to work, and sometimes not even eat for days on end. Luckily her father's life insurance covered the house payments and they didn't have to move out. But sadly, there still was gas, electricity, and water bills to pay and plus three mouths that needed to be fed every day. _

_So, at the age of twelve Katniss worked a few minute jobs like, walking dogs, babysitting, or whatever she could do to to get some easy money. But she barely scraped up enough to buy groceries and pay the bills._

_Being a mother, a father, and a also seventh grader all at the same time was very tiring for her. In her spare time that she wasn't cleaning, working, or cooking she would study. Math, History, English, and especially Science. She loved reading about plants and animals and how they work and develop overtime. It truly fascinated her. But at the end of the day she would be so tired and wiped out that she would oversleep and Prim and her would be late for the bus and they would have to walk to school, because her Mother would not get up to drive them even after she would beg her. _

_Katniss remembers that sometimes she caught herself tearing up but would quickly wipe away the tears, even though she tried so hard to not cry, so she could be strong for Prim. She really did, but a few times she couldn't hold it in anymore. And once she started crying she wouldn't stop. Partially because of all the pressure and responsibility was on her twelve year old soldiers. But mostly she missed her Daddy. She missed him so much that it hurt. _

_She wanted comfort. She wanted love. _

_And all during this time her mother just sat up in her bedroom on her old light blue rocking chair, just looking out the window. When she was spoken to all she would do is either shake her head yes or no, not one word. She would come down for breakfast and dinner, but never say anything at all and when she was done, she would go straight back to her room. _

_Katniss thought that her mom would eventually snap out of her depression. But it took a while. _

_This went on till Katniss was seventeen and prim was thirteen, her mother just kinda woke up one day from her deep mental sleep and was in the kitchen one morning making breakfast. She remembers the utter shock and relief she felt that day. _

_But after she turned eighteen and graduated high school with a 3.9 GPA, she couldn't stand all the memories of being at home and even though her mother was some what better she still had a huge resentyment for her for checking out like she did. So she got financial aid and went to a __Organ __Community College, majoring in science. And two years later she graduated and a week after she got a call from_ _Capitol National Forest offering her a job as a Ranger and right away accepted the offer._

* * *

><p>"Katniss... ", Peeta says worryingly," Are you okay? You kinda zoned out there for a minute."<p>

She coughs. " Yeah... Sorry, I do that sometimes." She hears a quiet 'oh' and then it goes silent again.

"My Dad." She coughs again, "He was a park Ranger and loved it... That's why. "

"Oh wow that must have been so amazing as a kid. I bet he's pretty awesome." Peeta remarked.

"Yea he was...he died when I was twelve. In a fire." She replied sadly.

"Oh My gosh Katniss I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," He rushed out. "I'm so sorry that was so rude of me. I shouldn't have been so nosey. I'm an asshole. "

She could see the regret in his eyes and instantly felt bad for making him feel bad.

"No you're most definitely not." She paused putting her hand on his arm feeling the warmth from his body. "Its not like you could have known."

"But never the less I'm sorry." He sadly replied. Giving her a sad, but beautiful smile.

"Thank you." She added as she reluctantly took her hand off his arm. She instantly missed the warmth he gave off.

There was a long somewhat awkward silence in the car. And she looks out her window at the weeds and rocks passing by her. She wonders what Prims doing. Maybe shes in class. She goes to University of Oregon. She probably is.

"Is it cool with you if I put on some music?" He asked breaking her train of thought..

She silently shook her head yes. She hopes to God he doesn't like shitty music.

He took a CD that was laying on the dashboard and put it in.

And he pressed a button and the soft notes fill the car and she recognized the old Styx song. She remembers sitting in the passenger seat of her dad's old pick up truck belting the notes to the song as they drove up to the Ranger station.

She looks over at Peeta, "You like Styx?"

"Oh hell yes. I love Styx.", he laughs. "When I was growing up, my Dad and I would start work at four in the morning, to prep for the day. And every morning we would blast Styx from the old radio in the kitchen." He smiles at her. "I would lip sync this song so hard while making the cookie batter."

She laughs imagining Peeta lip syncing Renegade.

"Yea, my Dad literally play Styx every single day.", She smiles sadly at the memorie. "I don't think there was a day I went without hearing some Styx song."

"Hey, look at us having stuff in common. And not being awkward." Peeta laughs.

Katniss gives him a small smile. And looks out the window trying to collect her thoughts.

"So you said you were driving up to Oregon." He asked. "Where do you live in Oregon? If I may ask."

"Oh, yea. Um, Bend. Bend, Oregon." She answered. "Ever been?"

"No, but I'm planning to now." He winked at her. She could feel herself blushing.

"But seriously, I've been to Oregon as a kid and I love it." He continued. " I forget what parts, but they were gorgeous."

The car got silent again

'_Great_', She thought, '_More uncomfortable silence._ '

She looks out the window and wonders how much further it is to the gas station. She nods along to Can't Fight this Feeling.

"Yea, I really love it up there." She say simply. Not really wanting to talk about her hometown anymore. Trying to find a way to redirect the focus so it was off of her.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"Well, I'd like to say in up Kent, Washington. But lately a little bit of everywhere. Or wherever my Dad and my brother needs me to go to check up on and help out for the 15 bakeries we own." He replied with small smile.

"Oh, well that sounds tiring." She says. She kinda felt bad for him.

"Yea it is. It really is." He pauses. "But my brother, Andrew, really wants to expand more. I mean, we expanded some but he wants more. He want a Mellarks in every state. He always says ' When someone says that' less is more' they are fucking liars, little brother. More is more. Anything less is shit'. So that's what I've been doing for the past few months looking for some perfect spots for that expansion."

" Well have you found any yet?"

"Yeah a few really amazing spots that will be amazing for business but…" He stops.

"But not so much for you." She continues for him.

"Yea. Exactly. I'm the one always going back and forth and I'm just getting tired of it. " He flashes her a smile. "I want to find the cliché place. You know, plant my roots, build my own future, blah blah blah. The whole shabang. And just have one bakery to go to everyday, not tof them. "

She could picture Peeta, playing with his blonde haired blue eye kids in his perfect backyard with his beautiful blond wife watching them and laughing while sipping on some homemade lemonade she just made. Katniss felt a weird obnoxious feeling deep in her stomach that she didn't know where it came from, but it was making her very uncomfortable. But she just tried brushed it off.

"Oh well I hope you get that." She stated quietly. All the sudden her stomach growed, very loudly. She gives him a quick glance to see if he noticed. He did. She see's his eyes go wide and a smile cross his face.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!" He exclaimed. He reached behind to the back seat and pulled out all too familiar 'Mellarks' box.

"Here, I really don't know what is actually in there, my staff put it together for me right before I left a few hours ago." He says cheerfully.

She opens the lid of the box and her mouth instantly gets watery from a amazingly sweet smell that hits her face. She looks at Peeta excitedly and then back to the box. He gives her a soft smile and a nod that was his way of saying 'go ahead, dig in'. So she picks up a Cinnamon bun, that was probably the size of her face, and took the biggest bit she could possibly take. She could not suppress the moan that came out of her mouth .

"Peeta." She paused to take another bit. And groans again "Did you make these."

He laughed and took his eyes off the road to look at her face. "Yea right before I left. I hope they taste okay its been a few hours."

"They taste like you took everything good in the world and baked it into here." She took another bit and moaned again.

She finished the Cinnamon bun and moved on to a puffy bread thingy that had some kind of chocolate/caramel sauce in it. She didn't know what it was but it tasted amazing. She saw Peeta giving her quick glances and when ever she would look back his eyes would just dart back to the road.

She finished that puffy thing and was just about to put a tart looking thing in her mouth when Peeta looked at her.

" You got a little something… right there…" he pointed to her face.

"Where?" she puts the tart back in the box and starts licking her lips and rubbing her face but not quite getting the chocolatey caramel mixture off.

"Right." He takes ahold of her face with one hand and his thumb comes in contact with her upper lip. "Here."

She can feel her face getting instantly red as he took his hand back a licked the mixture off his thumb and looked back to the road.

The car got deadly silent except for the music, which she could barely hear from the pounding in her ears.

"Sorry that was weird." He whispered.

"No." She cleared her throat. "No it's fine." She could feel herself getting redder. If that was even possible.

She stared at her lap for a few minutes. Wishing for the gas station to be coming up. She look forward. Nothing.

"I made everything more awkward then it already was. Didn't I?" He stated.

She looked at him "No its fine." She paused. "I swear."

"Well it was inappropriate of me."

Katniss shrugged, "It's not like I minded." She shuts her mouth and puts her hand over her eyes and slightly kills her self. She can't believe she said that. Out load. Holy shit she was an idiot.

"Oh well then I guess...um…sorry I wasn't expecting you to say that." He smiled at her. She could hear the shock and excitement in his voice.

"Neither was I." She mumbled. She was sad she was too nervous to eat that tart now.

He laughed. And now the only sound was of playing quietly in the back ground.

"So whats your plan for when we get to the gas station?" He broke the silence.

"Call Triple A if I can. And just go from there.", She answered. "Hell I might even find the nearest airport and just book the first flight to Oregon." She added.

"Well that sound good." He stated simply.

She looked looked out the window as the upbeat song changes to the soft familiar melody starts playing. Katniss lets the song she remembers so fondly calm her nerves down. Unintentionally she stated quietly singing while watching the weeds as they speeds by. Katniss finds in quite astonishing that they have not passed one car. Not one damn car.

_I'm sailing away, set an open course for the virgin sea_

_I've got to be free, free to face the life that's ahead of me_

_On board, I'm the captain, so climb aboard_

_We'll search for tomorrow on every shore_

_And I'll try, oh Lord, I'll try to carry on_

_I look to the sea, reflections in the waves spark my memory_

_Some happy, some sad_

_I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had_

_We lived happily forever_

_So the story goes_

_But somehow we missed out on the pot of gold_

_But we'll try best that we can to carry on_

Katniss stops singing because the song come to the guitar solo. She gives a quick glance at Peeta and sees him staring at her with a weird look on his face.

"Sorry." She whispered.

But Peeta didn't do anything but shake his head it looked like to clear a thought or something and looked straight forward.

He doesn't talk for a while. It seems like he's lost in his own world. So she decides to just leave it like that.

About ten minutes later they pass a sign that say '**Gas Station 10 Miles**.'

"Well, we're almost there." He remarked. She could hear him faking the excitement in his voice.

"Yup." She replied.

She didn't know how she was ever going to repay him but she was. She made a silent vow that she would repay him no matter what.

"Listen Peeta, I don't know how I'm gonna repay you. " She paused trying to get her nerve up again to get the words out but she couldn't.

"Katniss that is not why I gave you a ride." He explained. "You don't have to repay me. You don't owe me. Nothing okay. It was my pleasure."

She can see the gas station coming up on the left side of the road. She feels this tugging in her stomach that she has never has felt before.

"So what are you gonna do?" She asked while looking at him. "I mean you know once you get back on the road."

"Well I was gonna drive up to Cail check some places up there and then head home." He replied

The only answer she could muster to give him was a soft "Oh", as Peeta pulls into the run-down looking gas stations. There was only four pumps, and probably only two of them work. The only other car there was a rusty pickup truck parked along the building that was probably the office. He puts the car into park but leaves it running.

Katniss looks around unclear of what to say or do next.

"Well I guess this is it." Peeta says as he pushes his Avatiors to the top of his head, making those blue diamonds he calls eyes exposed to her. It left her just staring at them. Thinking about them as he is thrusting into her.

'_Where the fuck did that come from_.' She thinks to herself. "_You need to stop thinking like that Katniss_."

"...Katniss...Katniss?" He smiles at her. "You okay? Zoned out again."

" O-o-oh yea just lost in thought there for a minute." She explained.

"So do you want me to go in with you… or just… I don't know." He looks away from her. She can see him contemplating something in his head, then he shakes his head like he had an idea but is shooting it down.

"No It's fine you already have done enough for me." She answered.

Katniss picks up her bag from the floor and starts digging threw it and pulls out her black wallet. She pulls out a fifty dollar bill and tries to hand it to him.

Peeta gives her a weird look and automatically pushes her hand away, "No, Katniss. I told you it was my pleasure."

"But you took me the opposite way you were going!" She exclaimed " Take the money… Please."

"Nope." He replied simply.

"Fine."She snapped.

She shoved the bill back into her wallet and blew a piece of hair that escaped out of her braid. She looks over at him and notices he was already staring at her.

"Thank you." She loudly blurted out. She mentally punched herself. And Peeta chuckled at her sudden outburst.

She lowered her speaking volume. "Thank you, Peeta. I Probably most-in-likely would have died of heat stroke if you didn'... you know... save me… So thank you for not letting me die."

He laughed, " Not a problem Miss Everdeen." He pause grinning then continued. " In fact in was more then my pleasure to have company with such a gorgeous woman, such as yourself."

This made her face get red once again. That seem to be happening a lot in his presence.

"Well I really should get going." She said with a sigh and a hint of sorrow in her voice.

She takes off her seat belt and goes to pull on the handle to open the door but before she can fully open the door she feels a hand on her arm. "Wait!", Peeta exclaimed, "there's something I have to do before you go."

He leans over the counsel in the middle and before she even knows it his lips are on hers. She doesn't know how to react at first and then she realizes that she likes the feel of his lips on hers. A lot. He deepens the kiss by grabbing the sides of her face and she moves her body closer to his. He suddenly stops, way too soon for her liking, and starts to pull away but she has other plans. She passes her sunglasses up on top of her head and grabs his face this time and pulls him to her. There lips collide once again and Katniss instantly lets out a loud moan. This just fuels Peeta on more. So he grabs the back of her neck and pulled her so her chest and his chest were touching. They both were somewhat uncomfortable but they didn't care. She moves her hand so there tangled in his blond locks and pulls. Peeta let out a loud groan that made her want to deepen the kiss more but she was out of breath. She pulls away panting and sits back in her seat . She looks at him and his crystal blue eyes are now a deep sea blue color. She sees the lust and hunger in them, mixed with a little astonishment.

"I'm sorry." Peeta pants out. "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you on the the side of the road."

She blushes. "Oh well...um...Thank you?"

"No, thank you." He beamed. She looked out the window at the gas station, and then back to him.

"Well... I should really get going." She said hastily. As she pushes her glasses back over her eyes.

He nodded his head and looked at the steering wheel.

She kissed his cheek, "Goodbye Peeta." She whispered before backing away.

She probably would never see him again.

She jumped out of the truck and grabbed her bag that fell back on the floor from their very intense 'goodbye'.

He rolled down the window as she closed the door. she started walking toward the office.

"Wait!" He shouted. "Katniss!"

She turned and looked at him threw the window.

"Yeah." She called back.

"Can I get your number?" He asked with his pantie dropping smile.

"You want my number?" She asked. She didn't expect him to want to see her again.

"More then anything." He called back.

"O-o-okay. Sure." She walks back over to the truck and starts digging in her bag for a piece of paper and pen or something to write on. Her hand finds ahold of a pen but can't find a paper.

"By chance, do you have a piece of paper?"

"Yea." He reaches behind the passenger seat and pulls out a messenger bag. And starts digging threw it. "Aha, here we are." He rips a paper in half and gives one half to her and shoves the other in his bag.

She takes out her wallet and writes her name and number on the paper and hands it back to him. He smile while reading and rereading the number on the paper trying to memorize it.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"No, thank you Peeta." She mumbled. She gave him one last look.

Katniss turned around and walks to the office she's almost at the door when she hears Peeta saying something. She turned around again.

"What? " She shouted.

"I said, I'm glad I met you. " He called back. "Very glad."

"Oh... Okay. " She yelled back."Bye Peeta."

"Bye Katniss."

He waved one last time before he rolled up the window and pulled out of the gas station and made a u-turn heading the way they just came from. She watches the white truck disappear and turns to reach for the handle to open the to the rundown gas station door.

"I'm glad I met you too." She whispers with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note (again): I really hope you enjoyed it and once again I'm sorry for the mistakes. But tell me if I should continue this story or not, because I have the Second chapter done but I don't know if im gonna publish it yet. So...yeah. But Hey if you want to hang out on tumblr you can follow me at gotstolovemyfandomes dot tumblr dot com. Thanks! <strong>_


End file.
